


舞女 2020.03

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. 無差. 女裝陳
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 2





	舞女 2020.03

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.03.10  
> 雖然但是應該是無差（

這是楊第一次看到陳跳舞的樣子。  


在舞廳裡，陳在他的注視下牽著舞伴的手走往舞池。  


他穿著艷紅色的長裙，梳著一頭金色大波浪的長髮。  
雖然不是最好看的，但是是最迷人的。  


楊喝了一口酒，陳握著舞伴的手旋轉。

楊站起身來，陳勾著舞伴的腿下腰。

楊走到舞池旁，陳親了下舞伴的臉。

他看見楊在看他，對著楊笑了一下，  
就像他的舞，自信迷人。  


陳對舞伴講了幾句話後朝楊走了過來，  
他牽著楊的手放到自己腰上。  
音樂聲漸慢，陳勾著楊的脖子慢慢的搖晃起來。  
楊雙手摟著陳的腰，隨著他輕舞。  
  
楊看著陳，想起他們第一次見面的場景。  
在這間舞廳的後門，陳靠著牆抽菸，隔著煙霧看過來的眼神有些迷茫，有些無助。  
可等煙散去，陳只是笑笑的向他道了晚安，然後轉身開門進去。  
隔著門，楊知道裡面是他不熟悉的世界，有著他不明白的事。  
  
第二次見面時，一樣的後門。  
楊看到陳扶著一個男人上車，楊看見車門關起前，男人戀戀不捨的掐了下陳的屁股，陳只是親了下男人向他道別。  
送走男人後，陳抬頭看到楊，揮了揮手後又進了門。  
  
第三次見面時，陳靠著牆跪坐在地上又哭又吐的。身上漂亮的白裙子沾著地上的嘔吐物及泥沙，很狼狽，但至少像個活人。  
楊走過去後蹲下遞給他手帕，陳接過後只是握在手裡，  
他抓起還算乾淨部份的裙擺胡亂的擦了擦臉。  
假睫毛、胭脂、眼影因為他的暴力在臉上糊成一片。  
楊嘆了口氣，從襯衫口袋拿出備用手帕沾了點水，捧著陳的臉，細心的幫他擦去臉上的痕跡。  
陳拿下假髮，閉著眼任由楊擺佈。  
楊擦乾淨後，輕拍了下陳的臉頰，陳像隻黏人的小貓般瞇著眼蹭了蹭他。  
領走前，陳向楊討了個晚安吻，楊撩起他的瀏海，輕吻了下他的額頭，陳甜甜的說句晚安後，開門進去了。  
  
現在楊在這扇門內，和陳在舞池中央擁抱著。  
  
陳抵著楊的額頭，輕聲的呢喃著，講他好累，講有些客人好壞，講他想讀書，講他想學認字。  
楊抱著他，手輕輕的拍著背，講一切都會過去的。  
  
陳將頭靠在楊的肩上，抱著他脖子的手緊了些，  
楊聽見他哽咽著重複著他好累，他好累，他想走，他想離開這裡。  
他想有個可以分享喜怒哀樂的愛人，然後一輩子。  
楊感覺心隱隱抽痛著，但他只是親了親陳的臉頰，感受著他的心跳，更溫柔的拍著他的背。  
  
他想帶陳走嗎？他想的。  
陳願意和他走嗎？願意的。  
可是，  
可以走多遠。  
願意走多久。  


他只是中學的音樂老師而已，沒多少工作需要他。  
陳不識字，也找不了什麼好工作。  
何必呢。  
他吻了下陳，曲終將人散。  
至少，  
他們還有半支舞。

  
▫️  
他們打開後門，  
在陳當初抽菸的位置相擁著。  
在陳當初揮手的地方親吻著。  
在陳當初哭泣的角落大笑著。  
何必呢。  
人生不長，  
就隨著愛人翩然起舞至天明吧。  


**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道怎麼結尾（  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
